


taking things too far

by staaaaaar



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: anyway lumity !!!! angst !!!!!!!, i had an idea when the promo came where boscha was bullying willow and i'm writing it out, if this sucks bear w me bc i wrote it out already and it all got deleted, lumity angst !!!!!!!, now enjoy the story :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staaaaaar/pseuds/staaaaaar
Summary: basically luz confronting amity abt letting boscha bully willow. there's a little happy thingy at the end ????? idk it doesn't get resolved doe sorry 😳
Kudos: 12





	taking things too far

luz would turn the corner, shoes making a squeaking noise as they halted on the floor beneath her feet. she didn't care about the noise, though. her friend's memory was at stake, and saving as many memories as she could was her top priority. well, if there's any left by the time she gets there, that is.

it took a couple of minutes, but the brown - haired girl made it to the photo class room. her friends, gus and willow, would walk in behind her. one of them would yell something out that she couldn't hear, though. she was much too focused on the sight before her, something she thought she'd never see.

amity blight, the top student at hexside, was currently attempting to put out a fire she presumably started. she'd look up towards the girl, meekly, saying one and one word only.

“ . . hi. ”

luz would now step forward, an almost angry look on her face. she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

“ you _destroyed_ willow's memories ?? ”

the green - haired witch would take a step back. in fear? embarrassment? she didn't know. the other has _never_ yelled at her like this before. well, that's disregarding when they were rivals, but still. she answered frantically.

“ i saved as many as i could . . ! ”

amity would hold up a couple of photocards. she was thankful she saved them, since the other would most likely get even _more_ mad at her. she was relieved until a small flame made it's way over to the photos. they burned within seconds, turning to ash in her hands. a groan of frustration would come from her, opening the space between her hands to let the ashes fall to the floor.

“ _ughh_ , why would they make memories so _flammable_ ?? ”

luz would step even closer towards the other witch, the look on her face changing the slightest bit. she looked even more angry, her arm being outstretched to point her index finger towards amity. she'd soon begin to speak.

“ that's _not_ the issue! _why'd_ you even burn the pictures in the first place? why are you so . . so _embarrassed_ about being friends with willow before ?? i'd give _anything_ to be able to be friends with her back then ,, but that's besides the point ! first, you let boscha make fun of her, and now you're doing this ??? i ,, i thought you stopped bullying people, amity, i really did. ”

hexside's top student would take a step back in fear. does she even deserve that label, though? no. not after what she did. she has to make this right, but how?

“ i did stop bullying people! i just didn't want people to see . . _that_ picture. please, don't be mad at me ,, ”

it seemed like the human ignored everything that was just said, continuing to say what she had been saying before. she needed to get her point across to the other, that's all that matters in this moment.

“ i'm not mad, amity, just disappointed . . i can't believe i thought you changed this time. ”

luz's arm would be lowered, returning to her side once more with a sigh. willow would stumble over now, a weird sounding laugh coming from her as she says something about them all being great friends. she'd then lower to the floor.

amity, however, would cross her arms and look the other way. sure, she was expecting luz to get mad at her, but not like this. but, perhaps she deserved it for her behavior earlier. her thoughts would soon get interrupted, though, as someone would clear their throat. she'd look towards her friend again.

“ . . we should probably get going, before willow's condition gets any worse. we _will_ finish this conversation later, though. now, come on. ”

except when she would turn to face the other witch, a gentler look would be on her face. a smile, almost. she'd mouth a small ‘ sorry ’, offering a hand for the other to take. and it would be taken, the green - haired witch offering a small smile in return.

then they were off, all four of them, heading to the owl house for the adventure of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but seriously i'm so ???? confused as to why this situation hasn't been talked abt by anyone in the show since it happened ?? like wth


End file.
